


Road Trip!

by 3rd_times_a_charm



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, How Do I Tag, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_times_a_charm/pseuds/3rd_times_a_charm
Summary: Ibuki wakes up at 3 am and buys a Volkswagen bus.What could go wrong?well the chaotic gays going on a road trip, of course!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 31
Kudos: 156





	1. 5 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my third time trying to post this. as they say, 3rd times a charm! I hope you like it!

Hajime woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. 

“Eeeh. go away.” he said towards the door. 

The muffled sound of Ibuki’s voice made hajime get up and answer the door. 

“Hajime! Kazuichi! Wake up! Ibuki needs to show you something!”

“Leave us aloooone.” Hajime’s roommate, Kazuichi said. 

“No! Everyone else is awake! Get up!”

It was clear she was not going to leave. 

“Fiiiine.” Hajime said as he opened the door and was immediately dragged from his room. Kazuichi ran after him, so he wouldn’t die.

Ibuki pulled him outside, where it was still dark. Five of his other roommates were outside as well. Nagito, Mikan, Chiaki, Sonia, and Gundham. Together, the eight of them were the Chaotic Gays. they had almost nothing in common, other than the fact they were all part of the Neo World Program together and they were all gay. Everyone huddled with each other to keep warm at 5 in the morning. 

Ibuki took a blanket off of a car. What was underneath, was an old VW bus that had been painted and seemed quite old. 

“Ibuki had the greatest idea! The Chaotic Gays should go on a road trip!”

They all stared at her in disbelief. 

“Did Ibuki do something wrong?”

“*Yaaawn*. I need to go back to bed… but… good idea, Ibuki.” Chiaki said, falling asleep on her girlfriend Sonia’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, *Yawn*. We all agree with you just… we don’t have infinite energy, like you.” Kazuichi told her, drifting off into sleep. 

“What the dark prince is saying,” Gundham started saying, “is that we need to sleep, unlike you it seems.” 

“Mhm… thank you, babe…” Kazuichi said as he passed out leaning on Gundham.

“Go back to sleep Ibuki. Explain to us more in the morning.” Nagito said as he held hands with Hajime.

“Oh. Okay! Let's talk later!” Ibuki somehow said. 

“Mikan, I thought we told you to make sure Ibuki didn’t drink coffee at 3 am when she couldn’t sleep. She makes decisions like this way too early.” Sonia said as she carried Chiaki inside. 

They all parted ways and immediately fell asleep.

Ibuki though, started painting the bus.


	2. The bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, its about the bus. also, Mikan makes Ibuki take her meds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so these chapters aren't really long, but that's the point. i'm trying to make multiple chapters a day (many at our 1 to 3 in the morning) so they wont be the best.

“Yo, bro get up. Breakfast time.”

Kazuichi shook his sleeping roommate to life before heading downstairs. Today, Ibuki made breakfast. Since she was the only one up with enough time to make chocolate chip pancakes (their favourite), Ibuki thought this was the best time to discuss the day. Hajime came down a little while later, so that’s when Ibuki decided to talk. 

“Uh… Ibuki has something to say…”

“Yes, Ibuki? What do you have to share?” Gundham said in his fancier speech, which they had all gotten used to at that point. 

“Well, for 1, Ibuki is sorry for waking you all up so early. Ibuki had forgotten to take her medicine and thought it would be a good idea to drink some coffee to be mildly productive. She wanted to clean and organize the house before everyone woke up, but instead bought a bus.”

“It’s all good, Ibuki. We are happy you had a plan that backfired then no plan that also backfired.” Sonia said, reassuringly.”

“Ibuki didn’t understand but thank you! Also Ibuki thinks we should go on a road trip!”

All 4 couples at the table thought for a moment before all agreeing. 

‘Finally! Ibuki did something right!’ Ibuki said to herself.

“Well… can Ibuki show you something?”

“Of course, Miss. Ultimate musician!” Nagito said. “Lead the way!”

Ibuki led them into the garage where their 2 cars and a bus were sitting. The bus, (which was originally a dark red colour) was now bright yellows, pinks, blues, and greens. 

“After everyone went back to bed… Ibuki had a random burst of inspiration soo… she kinda maybe painted the bus? And also kinda maybe left area’s where hre adn hre firends could put ther nams…”

Ibuki’s energy was starting to wear off and she was slurring her words. Everyone looked at Mikan putting the bottle of Ibuki’s sleeping pills in her pocket.

“Wh-what? She needs sleep, okay? A-and anyway… this will g-give us enough time to p-pack!”

“I will assist the sleeping mortal return to her domain.” Gundham said as he carried Ibuki back to her room. 

“Well, should we put our names on the bus? It seems Ibuki has already done that, so we won’t need to wait for her before we leave.” Nagito said as he approached the bus with a paintbrush. 

“Well, let us do that then!” Sonia said. They all painted their names on the bus. Chiaki and Sonia thought it would be a great idea to put their names together, since they are together. The trend did catch on, too. 

Mikan’s light purple name fit well with Ibuki’s bright pink and blue.

Sonia’s green fit with Chiaki’s teal, and Hajime made his name green and red, while Nagito just did grey. They still fit, though. 

Once Gundham came back, he used his knowledge of calligraphy to write his name in dark grey obviously, which fit surprisingly well with Kazuichi’s graffiti style in bright green. 

They still had a while until Ibuki would wake up again. 

“What should we do about driving?” Chiaki wondered while they finished cleaning the paint. “If we are going to be going on a road trip, we can’t have just one person driving the whole time, right?” 

“Uh… would it be alright if I checked the bus, before we go out and get stranded in the middle of nowhere while I have to fix the bus with the limited amount of parts that I have?”

“Oh, of course. That would be the best idea in this situation.” Hajime said with determination

So it was decided. Everyone would pack while Kazuichi checked the bus, and after that they would decide the driving schedule. 

And so, the road trip came closer and closer...


	3. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, they pack! Ibuki needs to sleep, so she isn't in this chapter as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon. very very soon they will finally go. Super extremely very soon.
> 
> soon. I promise

“I’m l-letting you all know now… Ibuki packed her bag already. I j-just checked on her to see if she herself was ready.” Mikan said while going down stairs. “She is still fast asleep, though. Which is g-good, since she d-didn’t get much sleep.”

“Oh! Thank you, Mikan. How is everyone else’s packing coming along?” Nagito said. 

“I have finished packing, and I have started packing for my dark prince, Kazuichi, while he checks on the metal beast.” Gundham’s voice came out of Kazuichi and Hajime’s room. He walked out carrying one of Kazuichi’s bright shirts.

Hajime had finished packing a while ago and had started packing food. “I’m working on packing food at the moment. I finished about 10 minutes ago.”

“Oh! That is great!” Nagito said. I just finished, so I’m going to check on Kazuichi-”

“Check on me why? I’m all done!” Kazuichi said as he came inside. He was wiping oil off his hands. 

“Ah! Perfect timing. So, how is the bus?” Sonia asked him while writing out the schedule for driving. 

“Well, whoever Ibuki got it from was really good at taking care of it! It purrs like a kitten, and it runs perfectly! The one thing I don’t understand is, what money did she have to buy this? It couldn’t be cheap.” Kazuichi said. His talent for working with cars was really amazing, even though it wasn’t used that often. When he was able to talk about them, it was like a dream. Gundham loved watching him talk about it with the enthusiasm of a young child playing with a new toy. 

“Oh my dark prince that is amazing! I do also wonder how Ibuki got her hands on this, but at the moment, that is not important. I started packing for you, and I hope I packed the correct clothes for you.” Gundham said as he gave Kazuichi a hug. 

“Eh… thank you love, but I need to take a shower quickly. I’m covered in oil. I don’t really want to stay in a bus for days without taking a shower. And thank you for packing my stuff!, I love you!” and with that, Kazuichi ran upstairs. 

“Hm….. will we be staying at motels and such?” Chiaki asked. She had a large bag that was just filled with gaming consoles. 

“How many did you grab Chiaki?” Hajime asked from the kitchen. 

‘Uhm… 12? Will that be enough?” 

“Darling, are you worried that you did not grab enough consoles, when there are only 8 of us?”

“We all play games Sonia! And anyways… 8 of these are switches so we can all play animal crossing together.”

“E-eight Nintendo switches???” Mikan asked. She was coming out of the bathroom from collecting medical equipment just in case someone got hurt. 

“W-well… I used to have a lot of sponsorship's…” Chiaki admitted.

“Yes, we will probably be staying at motels.” Hajime said. “If we just stay in the bus the whole time… well…”

“Ah… very correct my hope. Do you need help?” Nagito asked.

“Oh, yes. Thank you.”

They were packing and checking checklists and showering for almost 2 hours. It was about 6 PM when Ibuki woke up. 

“Gooooood nom-nom-nomming!” Ibuki said as she came down the stairs, to see the sun setting and everyone eating pizza. “Or... not. How long was Ibuki asleep, also when did Ibuki go to sleep?” She asked. 

“Oh! You went to sleep this morning at around 10, after showing us the bus you bought and Mikan made you take your sleeping pills. You were awake since 3 in the morning, so you needed to sleep.” Sonia said, almost like it was a script that was memorized. 

“Oh. Thank you, Miki!” Mikan blushed after Ibuki said that. Ibuki loved to give people nicknames. Especially who she was in a relationship with. “Um, so… how does everybody feel about a road trip?” Ibuki asked, concerned and hopeful. 

“Oh right!” Nagito exclaimed. “Ibuki, go for a shower then come eat. I’m driving first.”


	4. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in most fics, it all takes place in Japan, since that is where they all live. Sadly, I do not know anything about the cities or geography of Japan. I do not know that of the united states either. So, being the Canadian that I am, they are going to Canada. I have no idea where they are right now. if you have any ideas PLEASE comment them. I did not think this far ahead, or have so may people actually like it.

“Wait… where are we going?” 

That was the first thing said after they left. It had almost been 10 minutes on the road, and they didn’t actually know where they were going. But all in all, Kazuichi was the first one to talk. 

“Uuuuh… I don’t actually know. Right now we are going towards Canada, so I guess there.” Nagito said. He was the one driving at the moment, and it was starting to get dark.

There were 4 rows of seats in the bus. Nagito and hajime were in the front seats, driving at the moment. Kazuichi and Gundham were in the row behind them, with Sonia and chiaki even further back. Ibuki and Mikan were at the very back, and they were asleep. 

“Once we get to the motel, do ya wanna swap dude? I think after that it is my time to drive, so…” Kazuichi asked. He, Nagito, and Hajime were the only ones awake at the moment.

“Actually, it is my turn to drive next. Then you.” Hajime, who was sitting shotgun, had the schedule in hand. He was also the one reading the map at the moment. 

“I still can’t believe we didn't decide where we were going. We are all such idiot’s.” Nagito said to his boyfriend, who at the moment, was telling him to turn off onto this highway. 

The sound of Kazuichi drifting off to sleep was almost comforting to the two men.

“We’re not idiot’s. We’re just mentally challenged!” Hajime said jokingly.

They drove in silence until they reached the first motel. 

“2 rooms, please.” Hajime said to the man at the counter. Even though they caused mass despair all over the world, after going through the Neo World Program their existence was wiped away from all memory. They were safer like this, no one remembering them. They remembered each other though, they remembered their talents. 

After Hajime woke up Kazuichi and Gundham, the four of them carried the ladies into their rooms. 

“How long have we been in that bus?” Kazuichi asked

“Almost 4 hours. It is really late.” Hajime said. 

All of the girls had already fallen asleep once the guys got to their room. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie? We can order a pizza and watch something?” Nagito suggested.

“Uhh… I would darling, but I have to drive in the morning so I’m going to sleep.” Hajime stated.

“Ha! You mortals, needing their rest. The dark lord does not need anything of the sort!”

“Gundham dear… you slept on the drive here.” Kazuichi said before planting a kiss on his beloved’s cheek.

“I- uh- well- um…” Gundham could not form a sentence while Kazuichi snuggled up to him on the bed they decided to share. 

“I think we all need sleep, Nagito. Including you.” Hajime said as he pulled his boyfriend closer. “No movie tonight. Maybe later.”

Nagito gave in and soon enough, they were all fast asleep.


	5. Cafffffine Pactchessssssssssssss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cafffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

The ladies woke up in an unfamiliar room, all together. They were all dazed and quite sore.

“What the fuck happened? And where are we?” Ibuki said. She was frantically trying to get out of bed and look out the window. 

“I-ibuki calm down. There has to be a reason for this!” Sonia said, taking control of the situation. 

“Wh-why are we so s-sore? Did we get k-kidnapped???” Mikan was on the verge of tears. 

Chiaki looked in the fridge for something to eat. 

“W-w-we got KIDNAPPED? WHERE ARE WE NOW!”

“E-everyone must remain calm!”

“N-no! I don’t have m-my medical supplies i-if anyone gets hurt!”

“Guys… can we check the note on the fridge?” Chiaki asked.

“A RANSOM!? NO NO NO NO NO!” Ibuki screamed. 

“EVERYONE CALM DOWN!” Sonia yelled.

“N-n-n-n-n-ooooooooooooooooo!” Mikan was crying.

“Guys, it just says ‘you were all asleep, so we moved you to this room. Please don’t be worried. We are in the room next to you. - Hajime, Nagito, Gundham, and Kazuichi.’ It is in messy handwriting, so I am guessing it was quite late when they wrote this.”

“O-oh.” Sonia muttered. 

“Ha! Ibuki really is foolish. Ibuki sorry for worrying you, Sonia and Darling.” Ibuki said. 

“I-it’s fine! W-we should’ve checked earlier. S-sorry, Chiaki!” Mikan said.

“S’all good. What time is it?” chiaki asked.

“It is about 8, love. We should see if the boys are awake.” Sonia said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were still asleep. Other than Nagito, though. He wasn’t tired at all. He had gained consciousness around 6, and had just luckily found a box of caffeine patches in the bedside table. Perfect. 

Now Nagito had found ANOTHER box of patches in the table. But those, he put right back. 

Someone had put caffeine AND nicotine patches in this room! Nagito sure had some good luck. 

He hadn't slept for almost 3 hours. he wasn't going to fall asleep. EVER.

At around 8:10, there was a knock at the door. He checked, and Chiaki was standing there with Sonia, Mikan, and Ibuki. He scribbled on a paper and slid it under the door.

‘I will open the door, but everyone else here is asleep.  
-Nagito’

Without thinking it would happen, the note slid back under the door.

‘Oh! Thanks! And thanks for taking us to the room. We have to leave in an hour or so, but were just coming to see if you guys were still sleeping! We will go back to our room, so you can sleep.  
Chiaki, Sonia, Mikan, and Ibuki.’

Another note.

‘Thank you for checking on us, you four. Have this gift! Idk if you need/want it at all but… here!’  
-Nagito

Taped to the note, were 4 caffeine patches. 

“Are those-” Ibuki asked.

“Yep. Yep they are. Anyone want them?” Chiaki said. "I don't really want them, dear.” Sonia said. 

“Ibuki doesn’t need them! If Ibuki used those, shr would probably explode!” Ibuki yelled in their room.

“Uh… can.... Can… I have them?” Mikan aksed. “Th-they are really good f-for staying up late. 

“Sure?” Chiaki said. 

Soon they would be back on the road.


	6. Kazuichi thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So i haven't updated in quite awhile (an i'm really sorry 'bout that)
> 
> but I hope this chapter will make up for it.
> 
> also, a special thing I am going to try will be explained in the notes at the end. I may post more info about it in one of my other fics, but I hope this will be okay. 
> 
> anyway, Have fun reading this! Next chapter will be... it will be something.

“Who is McDriving next?” Sonia asked. 

They had all gotten changed and had McDonalds for breakfast. They were now sitting in the McDonalds parking lot eating their McMuffins. 

“Yeah, who brought the schedule? Cause McFucking forgot.” Kazuichi responded. 

“Oh. That would be me.” Chiaki chimed in. She pulled out the paper from the pocket on her hoodie. “It’s Hajime’s turn. Then around McLunch it is Gundham’s turn.”

“Ibuki McThanks Chiaki!” Ibuki said. She was on her 3rd cup of coffee.

Nagito was sitting in the driver's seat at the moment. No one noticed the patch on his neck, which was close to his jacket. Or so he thought.

They had been driving for about an hour when he got a text from Kazuichi. The Bus was quiet, and Kazuichi didn't want to disturb the silence. 

\---------------------------  
Kazuichi > Nagito

K: Hey man, what’s that on your neck?

N: Oh, it’s nothing.

K: I do not believe you…

N: Okay… I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Hajime

K: I won’t. 

N: So I kinda found Caffeine patches in the bedside table?

K: Oh.

K: Cool!

N: I’m happy you are not worried. Im going to go though, if that’s alright. Im bored.

K: Okay. Im about to listen to music with Gundham anyway…

N: Ttyl!  
\-----------------------------

‘Caffeine patches.’ Kazuichi thought. ‘It makes the most sense that the former Ultimate Lucky student would find Caffeine patches on a road trip but really? It’s insane.’ 

He and Gundham were listening to Twenty-One Pilots. It had been a couple hours since they left, and it was almost his turn to drive. Sure, Gundham was the ‘Overlord of Ice’, but he could not stand driving in the dark. He may be an insomniac, but that did not matter. 

It took him a moment to realize his boyfriend had fallen asleep on his shoulder while listening to music. It made him laugh. God, he loved his boyfriend. He was so cute when sleeping, and Kazuichi loved it. 

Kazuichi opened his eyes and realized he fell asleep.

“Fuck.” he said under his breath.

He yawned and checked the time. It was almost 1 PM, so it was almost his turn to drive. So he looked at the map. There was an area circled on the map, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

“Oh, hey kaz.” Hajime said. “Are you looking at your route?” he asked

“Hm? Yeah. what’s this?” he pointed at the circle

“That’s a motel. We knew you didn’t know the area too well, so we pinpointed the location for you.” Nagito said. 

“Why don’t I turn off here and we can switch?” Hajime said.

“Yeah, sure.”

Hajime turned off into a rest stop. 

“Heeeeey! Everyone wake up!” Nagito said. “We’re at a rest stop! Everyone take a break!”

So, while everyone got out, Kazuichi, Hajime, Nagito, and Gundham all changed positions. Nagito saw how Kazuichi yawned, and handed him something. 

“Here, I have a feeling you will need these.” He said. “Don’t show gundham yet, I don’t know how he would feel about them.”

After Nagito left, Kazuichi checked what was in his hand. He gasped and looked slightly worried for a moment. He looked around, making sure Gundham was not around. He was in the washroom, along with the rest of his roommates. Except Chiaki.

“What did Nagito give you, Kaz?” She asked. 

“Ehhhhh.... I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Gundham.”

“Sure, I don’t see why though.”

Kazuichi opened his hand, and there, just sitting, was a small stack.

A stack of caffeine patches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Thanks for getting this far! So, the thing i'm going to try...
> 
> I'm going to try to make a killing game over discord. so sorta like a discord role play thing. I don't know how well it will work, but we'll see! if you wan't to be in this, please email me! on that email, please basically tell me about your character. like their name, pronouns, and a little bit about them! (Like a report card) I will email you back if you get in or to tell you that you didn't, (sorry!) and then ask you for your discord info! 
> 
> If you would like to be part of this, email me at 3maxw3ll@gmail.com ! 
> 
> and anyway, thanks for reading this! I will try to updated sooner!


	7. Rain, rain, go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THUNDER! NA NA NA NA, NA NA NAAA, NA NA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I have not updated this in a while, so here ya go! I probably wont update this for a while either, since im goin' on my own road trip! Ill be gone for 3 weeks, so don't expect any updates until then. also, join my killing game! Discord link at the bottom :)

Kazuichi was acting strange. 

Gundham had noticed that. His boyfriend kept looking at him, almost worriedly. It was strange, to say the least. 

“My paramour, what is bothering you?” He asked. 

“Eh!” Kazuichi yelped. “Oh! N-nothing! I’m just… lost in thought. It looks like it’s gonna storm so… I’m a little bit on edge. Sorry for worrying ya, Darling.”

Kazuichi was right, it did look like it was going to storm but… there was something else. Maybe he’s worried about the van breaking down or something…

Gundham didn’t know, but it wasn’t his place to ask. So, he decided that sleep would be the best option. He would have to drive in the morning anyway. 

*********************

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!”

Gundham was awoken to kazuichi swearing. “My paramour, what seems to be the trouble?”

He looked out the window and saw the huge storm chasing them. Kazuichi was right. 

While Gundham looked out the window, the sound of what seemed like a band-aid packet being ripped open. When Gundham looked back, a caffeine patch was there on kazuichi’s arm. Chiaki was leaning in towards the dashboard and had the packet in her hand. 

‘Kazuichi, Go!” she yelled. 

No one was on the road, most people knew a storm was coming. Kazuichi had the road all to himself. The rain had not hit yet. 

“Go go go go go go go go go go!” Kazuichi said, as he sped up. 

Sonia, Mikan, Nagito, and Hajime had woken up, and they were quite confused. Hajime could tell what was going on a few seconds after he processed everything. 

“The storm is gaining up, Kaz!” He yelled toward the front. 

“I know! I know!” Kazuichi sped up again, a determined look on his face. It was only 10 minutes ‘till they would get to the motel they were going to stay at. 

But then, the rain hit. 

Gundham remembered how clouds are much faster than cars, especially when it is windy. It was only a matter of time until the rain would make travelling difficult for the eight of them. 

But see, whilst everyone else was freaking out and trying to get Kaz to move faster without crashing the bus, Gundham was watching the rain. 

Gundham loved rain, it made him feel calm. San-D, Maga-Z, Jum-P, and Cham-P climbed his arm and sat next to the window, watching the drops fall. Suddenly, the bus swerved as Kazuichi hit a particularly slippery spot on the road. Gundham caught his Dark Devas and looked towards his boyfriend, who had a look of determination and fear cross his face.

“My paramour, you can do this. Be calm.” He said. 

Kazuichi looked towards Gundham for a moment and let his grip loosen a bit. He slowed down, knowing that the faster he ment, the more dangerous the drive would be. 

“Hm? You slowed down Kazuichi.” Sonia said. She was one of the only others who was calm and collected during this. 

“Yeah, I know. If I moved too much faster, it would be dangerous for us. So… I thought slowing down would be the best bet.”

Nagito looked at them from the back and smiled. “And as always your hope shines through!” 

It got a laugh from everyone in the bus. 

They decided it would be the best if they just sang together. Ibuki was the best out of all of them, but that wasn’t a surprise. Any time Kazuichi would swerve, they all laughed.

“Oh shit!” Kazuichi said as he almost missed the turn to get into the motel parking lot. 

“My Dark prince, you must be careful! You almost missed our turn!”

“I know! I’m sorry! It’s just… hard to see, alright!?”

“Yes, I was just humoring you, my paramour.” Gundham said, a smile spread across his face.

“Ibuki is soooooo excited to get out of here!” Ibuki said. 

“N-now Ibuki… w-w-we should thank k-kazuichi f-for getting us th-through that.”

“Awww, Mikan! It’s no problem! You guys are my friends! If anything happened to you guys, I would be devastated! I would kill everyone in the room and then myself.” Kazuichi joked.

“Please do not do that, my love.”

“Gundi! I was just jooooking!”

“I... “

“Hey, can you two stop being adorable and can we go inside?” Chiaki asked.

“Oh… Y-yeah. Forgot about that!”

They got out of the bus and ran towards the motel Check-In desk. By the time they got there, which only took about a minute, they were already soaking wet. They got a couple of rooms, girls in one, guys in the other. And they slept.

Well, except for Gundham. 

He didn't want to sleep. He just sat outside watching the storm. It calmed him, made him feel nice. ‘It would be better with the dark prince Kazuichi, though.’ He thought.

“I thought I would find you here, love.”

Gundham looked up and saw kazuichi looking at him with a smile on his face. 

“How long have you been out here, my paramour?”

“Not long. I woke up from a dream and you weren't next to me so I thought I would check.”

“Ah, and your quest proved successful, did it not?”

“Hahaha! Well, my dark king…” Gundham blushed at the name. “It seems I have. And every king needs a queen. Or, in this case, a Prince!”

Gundham gave a quick kiss to his beloved and pulled him down onto the seat. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.” Kazuichi said.

“You are quite right, Kazuichi.”

They sat there for another hour, Kazuichi jumping whenever a lot of lightning struck nearby. Gundham would laugh and hold Kazuichi closer, and they sat there all night. The rain didn’t stop, it just got harder and heavier. 

“Where did Gundham and Kazuichi go!?” Hajime questioned. He was standing in the room pacing while Nagito tried calming him down. His heavy footsteps made him unable to hear the banging on the door outside. 

“Hajime, Babe, O.J, I think they are fine. They have-”

“Hope on their side I know. But I'm just worried about them.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be. I think they will be okay.”

“Why isn’t hajime responding!” Chiaki yelled. The girls were standing outside their room with Gundham and Kazuichi, and all the girls had their phones out texting hajime. 

“C-can you t-tell us again wh-what happened?” Mikan asked. 

Kazuichi put a hand behind his head as he embarrassingly answered the question.

“Well, I woke up in the middle of the night to go find Gundham… he was outside, so I joined him. We sat and watched the storm together…” He looked towards the parking lot where the rain still fell in heavy sheets, “And I accidentally locked the door as I left… leaving our phones and key inside.”

“We have been banging on the wall between worlds for hours now, but they have not been able to hear us.” Gundham added.

“Well, it seems that friend Hajime has his phone on silent.” Sonia said, looking around at the group. 

“Why can’t Ibuki just text Nagito again?” Ibuki asked.

“Because Nagito, having his strange string of luck, seemed to have left his contacting device in the traveling rectangle.”

“Love, why didn’t ya just say bus?”

“Because. It is the unlucky travel rectangle.”

“Gundham, you sure are strange. Not wrong, but strange. And I love ya for it.”

Gundham pulled his scarf up to his face when kazuichi planted a kiss on his cheek, and Chiaki yelled, “Hey! He saw the message!”

Magito watched his boyfriend pace around the room multiple times. He heard a faint buzzing coming from the bed, and decided to investigate. He picked up Hajime’s phone and looked at the notifications. 347 messages in total from Ibuki, Mikan, Sonia, and Chiaki. The newest one was from Chiaki, which read:

‘WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING THESE MESSAGES!??’

Nagito looked through all of the messages and started laughing.

“What, what are you looking at?” Hajime asked, walking over. Nagito handed him the phone to look over all of the messages. He responded to Chiaki with:

‘OH SHIT’

And ran to open the door.

A very embarrassed Kazuichi and Gundham stood before him, with a group of disappointed travel mates behind them. 

“Ya could’ve just looked out the window, man.” Kazuichi said, looking out towards the rain to avoid eye contact. 

“I'm really sorry! I couldn’t hear the notifications or you guys knocking on the door.”

“It doesn’t matter now, mortal. We can not head back on the road, since it is still storming. I do not want to drive in that kind of storm, nor would I want any of you to.”

“Wh-why don’t we watch a m-movie?”

“Yeah, that's a great idea ms. nurse!” Ibuki said as she stole a kiss from Mikan. Mikan blushed and hid behind her hands.

“Well, I think that would be the best decision to spend time together on a rainy day, since most of our time in the van is spent sleeping…” Sonia said, bringing up a good point. 

“Well, since all of you are already at the door and have most of your stuff, come inside, let's watch movies in this room!” Hajime said, letting everyone inside. 

And still, the rain kept pouring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/wu6rhE4
> 
> Join iiiiiiiit
> 
> we have many spaces for players, and an infinite amount of spaces for spectators!
> 
> pls join we need more people it's getting boring


End file.
